


Libero

by MaiRayne21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collars, College Student Eren Yeager, Dom/sub, F/M, Football, Marking, Nicknames, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Drinking, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiRayne21/pseuds/MaiRayne21
Summary: The Girls' volleyball team of Paradis University got an overhaul this year, almost losing the entirety of their players. Luckily, a team of freshmen girls are there to take their place, and they're nothing to be messed with. And Miche Zacharias, the vice captain of the college's football team, learns that first hand when he meets and becomes friends with their new Libero: Harlow Jeager_________________I know i use Harlow alot, but i wanted a strictly Miche/Harlow story, plus I'm on a volleyball kick. Enjoy.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Original Female Character(s), Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> P.s.: Miche Zacharias is a pervert and you can't convince me otherwise

After practice dinners had been a tradition for the Paradis University Football team for at least as long as Miche and Erwin had been playing for the team. The now seniors had been extremely welcoming to the incoming freshman of the team, and they were quick to invite them to dinner at the pizza place just off campus. 

"So...do you guys like Volleyball?" The sudden question from Eren, an aggressive yet dedicated freshman, caused the two blonde seniors to look up from their beer and food. Three of their other new players seemed to be waiting for their answers: Reiner, Bertholdt, and Jean. Obviously they had something in mind. 

"I don't exactly have a problem with the sport. Is there any specific reason why you're asking?" Erwin asked in response, Miche just nodding in agreement. The other upperclassman had turned to observe the interaction, putting the brunette on the spot. 

"U-uh...well-"

"Our friends have their first game of their season this Saturday. We were wondering if any of you wanted to come support them with us" Reiner cut Eren off, a little more confident in his delivery. Several of the guys had already eagerly agreed, knowing exactly what they were talking about.

Miche cocked an eyebrow and slowly turned to Erwin. The only Volleyball going on right now was the girls' team, which had just recently had a complete overhaul due to most of their players being seniors last year. The majority of their team members were currently freshmen. 

Luckily for the freshmen, Erwin and Miche knew some of the girls still on the team. 

"Sure. Their team captain is a friend of ours, so we were already planning on going" Miche replied, taking a sip of the beer in front of him. The excitement on Eren's face almost made the dirty blonde laugh. Until Nile had to ruin it.

"You just wanna see ass, Zacharias. Probably Nanaba's" The black haired male laughed, his closer friends joining in. 

"Shut it, Dok. We're friends" Miche huffed, earning a pat on the back from the blonde next to him.

"Besides," Eld started, taking a bite of his pizza. "I've heard this new batch of freshmen are something else on that court. Rico said they're insane. The most aggressive she's seen."

"They are. At least from what we've seen when we've gone to their practices" Reiner cut in, just as he and Bertholdt stood up. "You guys are gonna be in for one hell of a show." The two males waved as they took their leave, heading back to campus.

"I'm eager to see what the newbies are able to do. They're the majority of the team, after all" 

__________________

The gym wasn't usually _this_ packed for volleyball games, especially for the first game of the season. Nanaba and Rico quickly pinpointed the reason though: the entire football team was there, and wherever the football team goes, their friends and simps will follow. 

They expected the number of people to put an unwanted amount of pressure on their freshman starters, but, much to their surprise, the girls seemed even more hyped up for the game than before. 

"We gotta put on a real show now, don't we?" Ymir shouted as they headed onto the court, almost hard to hear over the shouting of the crowd. A cheer of agreement sounded from the rest of the team, causing Nanaba and Rico to share a relieved smile. Said relief didn't go unnoticed by the senior football players in the stands. 

"I hope our presence doesn't harm their performance" Erwin nervously rubbed the back of his head as he nodded towards the large number of people sitting and standing on the bleachers. 

"They'll do fine. I'm sure Nanaba and Rico have it han-" Miche was promptly cut off by the shouting of Eren and Jean behind them.

"THERE THEY ARE!" They were on their feet and pointing to the team as they talked amongst themselves at the base of the bleachers. The two blondes didn't recognize anyone outside of Nanaba and Rico, so they figured the rest were Eren and Co's friends. 

"Pipe down, Idiots! Jeez...And of course Harlow stands out" Reiner chuckled as he and Berthold took a seat next to the screaming freshmen. "Different colored jersey and everything…"

It was easy to figure out who they were talking about; The 5'3 girl in the clean white jersey labeled "21" was hard to miss. She was easily the shortest of the group, but she definitely had the most energy. Her maroon eyes scanned the crowd for a moment before landing on Eren, a bright smile stretching across her face. Said smile only brightened when she located someone else, someone who sat directly behind the brunette. 

"Oh, Zeke! I was worried you weren't gonna make it" The name caught Miche by surprise, the dirty blonde male sparing a glance behind him. And sure enough, there he was: Zeke Jeager, the eldest of the Jeager family and a PhD student at the University. 

The bearded male rolled his eyes and ignored his little brother, keeping his eyes focused as the girls began doing pregame stretches. Miche refocused as well, eyes subconsciously zeroing on the white jersey. 

And that's where it stayed the entire game. She was hard not to watch as she dived into the hardwood flooring to keep the ball from touching the ground. She hit the floor hard, several times, and most of the audience collectively hissed everytime she did. But, one thing was clear: The new freshmen were nothing to trifle with. 

They absolutely destroyed the opposing team, 25 to 5. It was impressive for sure. And Miche, Erwin, and Nile were sure to congratulate Nanaba and Rico after the Gym had cleared out. 

"It was really our newbies, in all honesty. We're lucky they all played on the same team in high-school. They move as a unit" Rico explained, the two senior girls standing in the now cleared out bleachers with their friends. 

"They're so dedicated too! And funny. Did you guys see their little victory dances" Nanaba giggled, running a hand through her blonde pixie cut. The shouting of Eren and his friends quickly alerted the upperclassmen, making them turn their heads. "Oop. Here they come" 

Even out of their jerseys, the girls looked like they were still game for anything. Most of them had kept their spandex Volleyball shorts on, opting for hoodies and t-shirts instead of the tight fitting jerseys. 

The freshmen boys who had come to support them quickly ran down the bleachers and pulled several of the girls into hugs, causing squeals, cheers, and giggles to erupt from the small crowd. 

"Our captains came to watch! You gotta come meet em!" Eren's voice was heard clear over everyone else, and he was quickly dragging the shortest female from the team up into the bleachers to meet them. "Captain Erwin! Miche!" 

The blondes cocked an eyebrow at their youngest teammate, though a pair of sage green eyes were mostly locked onto the girl at his side. 

Her legs were already starting to bruise, and that's not to mention what could be forming on her upper arms from crashing into the floor. Her chocolate brown hair, which had formerly been tied up in a top knot like style, was now hanging messily around her face. She looked slightly apologetic, waving nervously to the two females who were talking to the older men. 

The rest of the team stood at the bottom of the bleachers, not daring to move just yet. They wanted to see how the captains of the football team reacted to the player Eren had dragged up to them. 

"Erwin, Miche, this is my cousin, Harlow. Harlow, these are my team captains, Erwin and Miche" he pulled the girl forward, practically putting her in the center of the small circle they had formed. She stared blankly up at Miche and Erwin, looking lost. 

"She's our Libero" Nanaba patted Harlow on the back, but it didn't break her from her little trance. 

"Its nice to meet you, Miss Harlow. You did excellent this evening" as Erwin held his hand out for a shake, he turned his head towards the girls at the base of the stands. "You all did."

She took his hand with little hesitation and shook it before suddenly speaking. "You guys are fucking huge" she blurted out. Erwin blinked, looking towards Miche. Said behemoth was just smirking down at the tan girl, an amused chuckle slipping from his lips. 

"You think?" He leaned down a bit to be at eye level with her, green eyes sparkling with mischief as she released Erwin's hand. Miche gave her his customary sniff, quietly enjoying the smell of sweat and kiwis that wafted from her. He was broken from his little moment of peace as the sound of sniffing had caught his attention. 

"...you smell like a football field after it rains" Her words confirmed what he thought happened. 

She had sniffed him back. 

Nanaba and Rico fought the giggle fit that was threatening to erupt from their throats as the calls from the girls at the bottom of the bleachers were heard. Harlow's head whipped around and Miche straightened himself up to his full height.

"Coming!" She shouted back, turning back to the two senior men before her. "See ya, Eyebrows! You too, Big Dog! Have a goodnight, captains" She smiled brightly before dragging her cousin back down the bleachers and to their friends. Green eyes never left her back as they exited the gym.

"I know that look" Erwin's words caught his attention, just as the doors shut and the voices faded. 

"Me too," Nanaba added. "Miche found his new prey, huh?" She elbowed the dirty blonde man. He only chuckled in response, heading down the bleachers with the three others. 

"When's your next game?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miche gets dragged on a Breakfast "date"

Luckily for Miche, he didn't have to wait until their next game to see the libero once again. He only needed to take his morning run across campus on monday. 

" _I'M SORRY MISS JACKSON~ I AM FOR REAAAAALLL_ " The scream singing caught his attention as he rounded the corner, a familiar scent hitting his nose as his eyes locked onto the small group of students crowded around one of the picnic tables in the courtyard. And who was standing on top of the table, dressed in only her Volleyball hoodie and a pair of blue jean shorts?: Harlow. 

She was happily dancing and singing along to the music that was blaring from someone's speaker, only to crouch down when something she wasn't vibing with played. He noticed, thanks to her hair being in that familiar top-knot, that the back of her head was shaved. _'Thats interesting I guess...odd hairstyle'_ he thought, turning his attention to the people around her. He recognized a few girls from the Volleyball team, as well as some of the boys from the game that Saturday.

He stopped for a minute, crouching in the grass and observing them while taking a breather. His eyes stayed focused on her, amused at her little mannerisms as she interacted with her friends. His focus broke as his phone buzzed. He grumbled and pulled it from the pocket of his gray basketball shorts, rolling his eyes at the message from Erwin. 

_"Party friday night. You're in charge of drinks"_

He sent a simple "K" in response, not really caring. Parties weren't really his thing, but he attended to hang out with his friends at least. Not to mention the opportunity to get laid. 

"A party? Sounds fun" The familiar voice suddenly sounded in his ear, causing him to whip around. He found himself face to face with the girl he had just been watching. How she got behind him without him noticing was a feat in itself, not to mention the fact that she hadn't backed away now that they were practically touching noses. "Hey, Big Dog" she cheerfully greeted now that he had noticed her.

"It's rude to sneak up on people, yknow" he grumbled, moving to stand back up. She pouted a little as she lost her temporary height advantage, gripping the straps to her backpack. He chuckled quietly at her reaction, looking over towards the picnic table where her group had been, only to find it completely empty. "Where'd your friends go?" He turned to her again, a lazy smile coming across his lips as he watched her strain her neck to look up at him. 

"They had class. Mine doesn't start until 9 though. It just turned 8" she shrugged, checking her phone for the time before shoving it back into her hoodie pocket. "You hungry?" 

He blinked, his hands resting on his hips as he looked down at her in confusion. Was...was she asking him out or something? "Uh...i could eat, I guess?" He replied. He wasn't lying. He hadn't eaten breakfast before he went out on his run. "Why?" 

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast from the cafe. I don't wanna eat alone, and I kinda know you. So come on" she turned on her heel, not even the slightest bit flustered about the situation. This was different, especially for Miche. Here was this tiny freshman volleyball player, telling him to come eat breakfast with her because she "kinda" knew him. 

He sighed and shook his head, deciding to follow her either way. He had time, and it wasn't like he had anything better to do. He just hoped none of his teammates or friends saw them together, particularly Nanaba and/or Rico. They had assumptions about his intentions, and they'd make even more if they saw them eating together. 

They were about half way across campus when Harlow spoke up, breaking the slightly awkward silence between them. "So, I'm sure you're asked this all the time, but what are you majoring in?" She asked, barely glancing up at him in the process. 

"Medical engineering. Technically Bioengineering, but I'm planning to go work in prosthetics development" He explained, shoving his hands in his pockets as he answered the ever repeated question. "What about you? Have you picked a major yet?" Most freshmen he knew were undecided on their majors. 

"I'm pre-vet. But I'll probably only be a vet tech in all honesty. I'm hoping to work in wildlife medicine, but, if I end up back home after graduation, I'll probably just work with livestock" She answered with ease. He was a little impressed; it wasn't easy to get into the veterinary courses at Paradis University, so the fact that she was even attempting was a pretty impressive feat. 

He opened the door to the cafe for her as they arrived, giving her a nod of approval at her answer. The smell of coffee and pastries hit his nose as soon as he entered the place, watching as Harlow practically skipped into the line of college students. He stood alongside her, quietly observing those inside. 

A familiar head of black hair caught his attention, and he quickly recognized it as his friend Levi. The shorter male was occupied with a book (probably for one of his classes), a predictable cup of tea in front of him. Silver eyes glanced up, locking with Miche's green ones. The tall male gave a brief wave, earning a nod in return. The grumpy looking senior stood up, closing his book and bringing his cup of tea with him. 

"What are you doing here, Sheepdog?" He grumbled, taking a sip of his tea. He hadn't expected to see Miche here, as he was usually on his morning run at this time. The broken routine had to be caused by something. 

"I got dragged to breakfast by-"

"Oh, Hi Mr. Ackerman!" Harlow peered from around the behemoth that separated her from Levi's view. He almost choked on his tea, obviously surprised to see her. "Do you know Big Dog?" She tilted her head as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin he pulled from his pocket.

"Big Dog, huh? Is that what they're calling him now?" He questioned, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I know Miche. How do you know him? And what are _you_ doing with _her_?" He jabbed his finger into the taller man's chest, glaring up at him. 

"I met him at my game this past weekend. He came to watch" Harlow shrugged, moving up in line. The boys followed suit, not wanting to hold the place up. 

"She dragged me along with her for breakfast" Miche put his hands up in a plea of innocence. He knew what Levi was probably thinking. "How do _you_ know her, Levi?"

"He's professor Pixis's teaching assistant. He helps with my literature class" The brunette beside them answered for the ravenette, the male in question nodding in response. "Not to mention he's Mikasa's older cousin. Mikasa is our setter" she glanced up towards the dirty blonde, trying to explain. "Do you know what a setter is?"

"No"

"It's the one who puts the ball in position for the wing spi- oh it's our turn. I'll explain it later" She skipped up to the counter, quickly ordering her food and drink. Miche followed suit, surprised when Harlow quickly pulled out her card and paid for the order before he could even get his wallet out. 

"Oi. Sheepdog" He looked down at Levi, who had grabbed at his shirt. He glared up at him, seriousness in his eyes. "Don't you dare play with her, got it? She's a good kid...even if she can be a brat sometimes." And with that, the Ackerman left, leaving him confused. 

"Big Dog! It's ready!" He looked over and followed after her, giving her a warm smile at her confused expression. She did her best to smile back, but she was still visibly confused with Levi's sudden departure. "What was that about?" 

"Nothing. Just Levi being Levi. You should eat, you've got class in 30 minutes" He brushed it off, pushing her towards the door along with him. 

"Whatever you say, Big Dog" 

"You just gonna keep callin me Big Dog?"

"Until you get mad, yes"

He chuckled a bit, taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich as they walked towards the building her class was in. "Then I guess I'll have to give you a nickname too" 

"Most of my friends call me LowLow. But tell me what you decide on when you do, so I can respond when you call it" She nodded, mouth full of cinnamon swirl muffin. 

"You'll know if it's you I'm callin for, Harlow"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first of many frat parties. Harlow is an oblivious friend

Friday had rolled around faster than Miche had expected, but it wasn't unwelcome. He only saw Harlow two more times since Monday, both in the morning before her classes.

Today, however, he found her in the afternoon on his way back from class, crouched over something in the grass of the courtyard. She had obviously just come back from practice, the spandex Volleyball shorts that were riding up being a clear indicator. He couldn't stop the smirk that stretched across his lips as his eyes took in the exposed skin of her ass. 

_'It would look better with some bruising...what the fuck did I just think'_ He shook his head, trying to think of something else. Bruises came back to mind, but not on the sensitive flesh of her ass. No, it was the clear bruising on her shins and forearms that came into view as she stood and turned towards him. Her game bruises had gotten worse from what he could assume was a rough practice.

"Oh, Hey Big Do- agh.." Harlow winced as she started towards him, causing him to roll his eyes. She rubbed her own thighs for a moment, trying to get rid of the soreness there.

"Bad practice?" He questioned, quickly pulling the sports bag from her back and throwing it over his shoulder. She nodded in response, stretching out her arms. 

"Sasha kept eating on the court, so we had to run suicides for the last hour of practice...Coach Fritz doesn't play" she whined a little, slowly walking with the taller man. "Don't you have a party tonight or something? Shouldn't you be getting ready or buying booze?" 

He shrugged in response. "The liquor store isn't too far from the house. And I can just wear this. Might change my shirt though...Are you coming tonight?" They had invited most of the football team, and they were welcome to bring friends. And Miche knew that Harlow wasn't lacking friends on the football team.

"Maybe. Depends on how I feel. Kinda sore right now…" she groaned a little as she lifted her leg, biting her lower lip as pain shot through her body. "I bet you're excited to get laid tonight though~" she elbowed him in a teasing manner. Miche almost tripped over her words, not expecting her to say something like that. 

She had said some pretty outlandish things over the last week of him knowing her, but he wasn't sure why her mentioning him getting laid made him hesitate in any way. Maybe it was the fact that he found her cute and innocent (despite the various sexual comments that had been made towards her teammates in passing). 

_'Or maybe its because you wanna bang her'_ He briefly entertained the thought before shaking his head. She was just a friend...for now anyway. He would admit, there was a bit of attraction there, but he didn't want to push for anything. 

"Yeah, totally" he chuckled and shook his head, just as they reached the dorm building she resided in. He carefully handed her back her sports bag, watching as she slowly adjusted it so it wasn't pushing into her burning muscles. 

"You know you're gonna get some tonight, Big Dog! You're hot as fuck, man" she patted his abdomen and smiled up at him. He quickly looked away, trying to hide the obvious blush on his face. God damn this girl and her unintentional flirting. It was cute. He quickly regained his composure, leaning on the wall next to her and smirking down at her. 

"You shouldn't say shit like that. People might think you're tryna flirt" He teased, watching her for a reaction. She cocked her head to the side as she looked up at him, tufts of her brown hair popping out from her usually tight top-knot. She looked almost like a puppy in that moment, innocence and pure curiosity sparkling in her eyes. 

"It's flirting to say that you're gonna get laid by random college hoes tonight?" She asked, her tone extremely blunt and confused. Miche chuckled in response, placing a few pats on the girl's head before pushing himself off the wall. 

"No, but it's flirting to call someone 'Hot as fuck', y'know?" He replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans. He felt his phone there, and he quickly pulled it out and unlocked it. "Give me your number. That way you can tell me if you're coming to the party tonight?" He held it out to her. He was half expecting her to laugh in his face, but he was pleasantly surprised when she took it from him and entered her number in his phone. 

"Be prepared to be spammed with memes at midnight. Better put your phone on silent, my dude" she giggled, sending herself a message with his phone before handing it back to him. He watched as she saved his number, chuckling as he was labeled "Big Dog Miche". 

"Just don't spam during my classes and we won't have an issue" he pocketed his phone and shoved his hands back in his pockets. She gave him a thumbs up before swiping her ID across the security lock on the dorm building door. 

"See ya later, Big Dog. I'll hit you up if I decide to crash the party" she gave him a two fingered wave as she headed inside. He nodded to her, waiting for her to disappear inside before turning around and walking off, the biggest grin ever plastered across his face. 

_________________

Harlow had, indeed, decided to "crash the party", but not without several of her friends convincing her. Namely Hitch and Ymir, who had been trying to get her laid since junior year of high school. So, when she mentioned she had gotten the "Huge football star senior's" number with the promise to text him if she decided to show up, they practically jumped her. 

They had all decided to go (with the invitation extended from Eren, Reiner, Bert, and Jean), so dragging Harlow along would be easy. Not to mention forcing her into her most revealing clothes. So, here she was, walking down the sidewalk in a black Nirvana crop top and a pair of torn up skinny jeans. Her yellow, high top vans made soft thuds on the ground as she skipped behind the mob of freshmen heading to the frat house. 

She slowed her pace as her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She laughed at the response she had gotten from Miche. She had sent a selfie of herself standing on a picnic table in front of the Rose dorms, the entire squad of freshmen posing in the background, followed by a simple _"We're on the way, Big Dog!"_

_"I'll be disappointed if our door isn't kicked in"_

She shoved her phone back in her pocket after sending a quick laughing emoji, just as the loud music hit her ears. She winced as she tried to pick up the pace, the soreness in her legs hitting her again. She shook it off and looked up at the large frat house, noting the large amount of students loitering outside. She could smell the weed from the end of the walk way. She quickly followed after her squad, who were quickly being let in with ease thanks to the football players in their group. She was about to climb the stairs to the door when an unfortunately familiar voice called her name. 

"Harlow?" She quickly whipped around, spotting that stupid head of red hair with a frown. He was walking towards her, bottle of some sort of alcohol in hand and irritation across his face. 

"What are the fucking chances, Floch" She bit out, gritting her teeth. Her ex-boyfriend, Floch Forster, stopped just three feet from her. They didn't end on good terms, obviously, though barely anyone knew the reason behind it. They had broken up right before graduating, and hadn't spoken since. 

"The hell are you doing here?" He snapped, gripping the neck of his bottle tighter. "You don't think you're actually gonna get in there, do you? Unless you're gonna suck off the bastard running the door."

"Wouldn't wanna steal your signature way into parties, Floch" she rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs again, only to have her wrist grabbed. "Let go, bitch-"

"Piss off, Harlow. I'm tryna save you from the embarrassment of getting denied entry. Just go home" He hissed, glaring directly into her eyes. Unfortunately for the redhead, a certain senior was heading outside. 

Miche had seen the rest of Harlow's group enter from his position in the kitchen, but he didn't locate the girl that he was looking for. One of the girls, Ymir, had told him that she had been just behind them all. But, she wasn't there. He figured she had gotten caught up at the door, possibly getting separated from her friends and denied entry due to not being accompanied by a player or fraternity member. 

To his surprise, he found her at the base of the stairs, being grabbed by some guy. He vaguely recognized him as someone Nile knew, but his name didn't click. That didn't exactly matter though, seeing as his hands were on a girl, and she clearly didn't want them there.

"Hey, pup!" He called out without hesitation, and the way Harlow turned towards him as if on reflex brought a smirk to his face. Perfect time to pick a nickname, Miche. He reached out and grabbed her hand from the redhead, only having to glare at the kid for him to let go. "Who's your friend huh?" He questioned, pulling the brunette up to his side. 

"Big Dog, this is my bitch of an ex, Floch. Floch, this is Big Dog, aka Miche" The shit eating grin that stretched across her face as she introduced the two to each other was almost comical, and she almost laughed when Floch took a few steps back. 

Miche, in comparison, couldn't hold back the chuckle that left his throat. The idea of this kid and Harlow together was hilarious to him. Either way, he nodded and leaned down towards the nervous redhead. 

"Pleasure to meet ya, Floch. Keep your hands to yourself" He then turned around and led Harlow inside with a hand on the small of her back. He glared over his shoulder, practically baring his teeth before disappearing inside. He figured that made his claim clear. 

"Thanks for that, Big Dog" she smiled up at him once they were inside, though it was hard to hear over the blaring music from the main living area. He shrugged it off and pushed her towards the kitchen, which was much quieter and less crowded than everywhere else. 

"What was that even about? Was he trying to get you back or something?" He asked, glancing down towards her as she hopped up onto one of the empty countertops. She laughed a little in response, shaking her head. 

"Nah nah. He was trying to get me to leave. If you hadn't come out, I probably would've kicked his ass. Or at least tried to" she shrugged, looking down at the cups of alcohol near her seat. "What's in these?" 

"Vodka, blue raspberry something, and some other bullshit. Moblit was in charge of mixing the drinks" He replied, swiftly pushing the red solo cups away from her. "Those are half full, so I'd rather you not drink from them...I can take you to get a fresh drink if you really want one."

She shook her head and swung her legs, watching a few people stumble and dance past the snack table not too far off from them. Miche couldn't help but admire how relaxed she looked, even with the yellowing bruises on her arms from slamming into the hardwood floor of the court. He thought for a moment about what had happened outside, his eyes narrowing a bit as he watched her zone out a bit. 

"Pup" he chuckled as she turned towards him, maroon locking with vibrant green. She tilted her head to the side, her eyebrow raised in question. He smiled and leaned against the counter next to her, crossing his muscular arms over his chest as he shook his head. "You party often?" He questioned, giving a curt nod to someone who entered the kitchen to grab a drink. 

"Not crazy often. But I was at several parties in school. Mostly because of my cousins though. Can I have a drink, please? Like one of the blue ones?" She gestured towards the half empty cups on the counter nearby. He found himself smiling at her politeness, not used to it. Most people who wanted something at a party just yelled for it. 

He nodded and got her what she requested, earning a quiet "thank you" in return. He patted her head, just as someone called for him. 

"Miche!" Erwin peeked into the kitchen, a few girls following close behind him. Miche internally groaned as a grin formed on the quarterback's lips. "Everyone is playing 7 minutes upstairs and they want you up there. But, I can tell them you're busy if-" 

"I'm not-" a foot being pressed into the small of his back cut him off. He cocked an eyebrow at the girl behind him, surprised when he saw her smirking. 

"This is your chance, Big Dog! Go get you some!" She giggled, taking a sip of the drink in her hand. He shook his head and tried not to laugh. He could feel Erwin watching him, which made him hesitant to even reply to the girl on the counter.

"I don't wanna just leave you sitting he-"

"I'm a big girl. I'll go find my friends. You go have a good time" she hopped off the counter and patted his stomach before moving to walk around him. "Thank you for helping me out with the bitch outside! Preciate it! Nice seein ya, Eyebrows" she waved over her shoulder, giving Erwin a friendly pat on the shoulder as she expertly moved around the girls. 

Miche sighed as she disappeared from sight, turning his attention to the blonde. "Let's go then, Smith" he grumbled, grabbing a beer from the fridge before letting the quarterback lead him upstairs. 

Harlow, on the other hand, had quickly found her friends in one of the many sitting rooms. They had obviously taken it over, seeing as there were no upperclassmen in sight. 

"Hey, LowLow~ where's your mans?" Hitch cooed, patting a spot on the floor next to her. The brunette took the seat and took another sip of her drink, a smile on her face. 

"He's playing 7 minutes upstairs" Hitch and Ymir were on her in seconds. The taller female grabbed harlow by the collar of her crop top, pulling her upwards a bit. "What the hell-"

"Why do you look so happy?! Didn't you wanna get fucked by him?!" She growled out, Hitch nodding in agreement. Historia was trying to pull her girlfriend back, Annie and Berthold trying to assist. 

"Chill, Ymir. She doesn't have to Fuck anyone" Reiner asserted. He didn't understand why some of the girls were so adamant about getting their friends laid. He visibly shrunk back when Hitch glared at him with the intent to kill. 

"What the hell is going on?" Eren, Mikasa, and Armin walked into the room, stacks of snacks in hand. Connie and Sasha weren't too far behind with drinks. 

"Your stupid cousin let the stud get away! He's off fucking some other girl in a closet!" The ash blonde girl hissed, causing Harlow to shrink back. 

"What's the big deal?! We're friends. And he's a popular senior, so i figured he would wanna get laid or something tonight. Erwin came in and said they were playing upstairs, so I pushed him to take the opportunity!" She whined, relaxing only slightly as Ymir released her shirt. Mikasa crouched down beside her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you guys get to have fun? I know we've only been here for like an hour, but.."

A collective "yeah" was heard, but it was quickly in agreement that they should all head back soon. They decided to finish off the drinks they had, playing a quick game of "never have I ever" in the process. They were out of the frat house before midnight, and before Miche came back downstairs. 

Harlow shot him a quick text as her group walked down the sidewalk, "Mo Bamba" blaring from the Bluetooth speaker Connie brought with him everywhere.

_"Goodnight, Big dog. Hope you got lucky~"_


End file.
